


There's No One Here, Can I Touch You Now?

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: When your plans for Ally were interrupted by her heavy workload, you decided it was only fair to take the plans to her office, lingerie, and all.
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	There's No One Here, Can I Touch You Now?

Being on the campaign trail with Ally didn’t leave either of you much room to relax or go out. Both of you were heavily invested in securing support for her platform as the time rolled back into re-election. 

After the incident with her ex-wife and her experiences with Kai, Ally didn’t want to leave Oz alone or send him off to a boarding school while she travelled. So he came along with the two of you, a private tutor ensured that he stayed up to date on everything that he might miss attending school. 

This, while lovely, prevented the two of you from doing much together.

It had been nearly a month since you had slept with your partner, Oz still had night terrors and neither of you could bring yourselves to have him sleep alone and afraid. So he stayed with the two of you most nights, tucked safely into Ally’s arms. 

You wouldn’t change that for the world, as he had eventually become family to you. Just as important and as significant in your life as Ally was. 

Luckily though, Oz was gone for the weekend.

A sleepover with one of his new friends, another child of one of Ally’s service staff. It took some convincing and an extensive background check into the family, but eventually, Ally caved and Oz was packed up and ready to leave for the weekend. 

You had already put a plan into place for a romantic weekend the moment that Oz had mentioned going away to Ally. It felt a bit pre-emptive but you couldn’t help yourself, it was the first night in a long time where it would just be the two of you and there wasn’t any work to be done. 

Ally was supposed to be done at 4 o’clock, much earlier than she had been home in a long time. Something about a new intern catching up on a bunch of work that freed up more of her time, whatever it was you weren’t complaining. 

So as you left the house that afternoon, a smile on your face, you couldn’t help but feel some excitement for the evening to come. Ally had no idea what you were planning, she was probably just gunning for some free time to relax and you were going to provide that in spades. 

The desire to pamper the stressed woman was intense and as you pulled up outside of the shopping center, a smile stretched across your face at the thought of all the things you were going to do for her this weekend. 

Some, hopefully, a little more physical than the rest. 

— 

An hour later your arms were laden with bags full of items to help give Ally a calm and relaxing evening. After setting it all into the car you made your way home in no time and began to set up the house. 

Unlocking the door and stepping in you felt a sense of satisfaction already at the fact that the house was spotless, one less thing for the two of you to worry about over the weekend. 

Moving towards the bathroom you began unpacking all the oils and candles you had bought, setting them up so that Ally could have a nice hot bath with some wine in the afternoon when she got home from work. 

After that, you went to the kitchen and began to prep everything that you would need to make Ally a romantic dinner in, her favourite meal of course and hopefully something a little different than what she always got at her restaurant. 

You hadn’t ever expected to enjoy a simple domestic day like this but it was slowly becoming one of your favorite kinds of moments. With all of the work the two of you had been doing, a day where there was no stress, no rush, and plenty of time for you to give Ally a relaxing afternoon, was something new to cherish. 

As you finished setting everything up your phone rang from across the room. You padded over to the phone, noticing that it was Ally’s ringtone and you were already excited to be hearing from the brunette. 

“Hi sweetheart, I’m going to be home late tonight something came up.”

Ally’s voice came through the phone, sounding tired but determined and you knew she would be in for a long night. Your excitement dropped and a small frown took over your lips. 

“When do you think you’ll be home?” 

You tried your best not to sound too sad, still hoping that maybe you would get lucky and she would have the weekend off regardless of the work that she had to do tonight. 

“Maybe 9 or 10 o’clock, I’m sorry baby.” 

Ally sounded apologetic to a fault and you didn’t want her feeling bad, so you reassured her that everything was fine and said your goodbyes. 

There would always be other days after all. 

But as you hung up the phone you were already coming up with a new plan, this one a little riskier but hopefully still worthwhile. 

A few hours later you were heading upstairs to change, putting on something a little more enticing than the clothes you had just thrown on in the morning.

A pair of tight pants that Ally loved and a low cut blouse later, you were on your way out of the house and determined to go and visit your partner. Hopefully making her day just the smallest bit better. 

— 

The door shut behind you as you walked into Ally’s office, your shoes clacking along against the tile beneath your feet. 

Ally didn’t move as you opened the door, focused on her work and punching away at her keyboard. Her expression was unwavering and tight as she read over whatever had come across her desk that morning. 

As you took in the woman in front of you a smile rose to your lips, you could tell that she had not meant to be in the office for long today. Dressed in her casual clothes, a loose sweater and tight-fitting jeans, she looked like a comfortable and safe vision. 

It filled you with warmth to see her so relaxed and free in her space, you knew how much work it took for her to get to such a comfortable place where her phobias and anxieties didn’t plague every waking moment. 

Deciding that you had spent enough time just standing there and watching without acting you stepped forward into the office, letting the door shut quietly behind you. 

Ally looked up with a frown on her face but it lightened when she saw you, and a smirk grew instead. 

You had dressed up for her after all and the reaction was a compliment within itself. Ally’s eyes raked over your form and slowly devoured the low buttoned blouse, rolled sleeves, and fitted pants. 

“What are you doing here sweetheart?”

Ally’s voice was sinful, low and hoarse from a day worth of talking. It never failed to arouse you and as you heard it roll through the room, warmth began to build in your gut. 

“I just thought I’d come to give you a surprise since you had to work late and all.” 

You smiled tentatively at her, hoping that she wouldn’t mind you intruding on her work. The brunette pushed her chair back and crossed her legs, steepling her arms across the chair. A power pose if there ever was one. 

Ally noticed your eyes roving over her figure. You took in the tight jeans hugging her hips so deliciously and the loose sweater riding down to one side, clumsily hanging off of her exposed shoulder. 

“And what’s the surprise baby?”

The amusement in her voice was obvious, she could tell instantly that you had come with less than innocent intentions. The woman knew every little tick of your features and she could tell from the moment that you walked into the office that you were turned on. 

Ally couldn’t deny feeling the same though, it had been far too long since the two of you had a moment alone recently. She was determined to change that today, however, and as she watched you slowly walk up she thought she may just need to take advantage of this new opportunity. 

“Well… me I suppose,” as you spoke you began to unbutton your blouse even further, your breasts coming into view and supported by a new set of lingerie that she would appreciate. 

“Isn’t it my lucky day then? Lock the door and come here, baby girl.”

Ally pushed her seat back as she spoke, spreading her thighs and patting her leg in a come here gesture. You couldn’t resist, quickly locking the door and walking forward with a tingle between your thighs as you thought of sitting on the enticing woman’s lap. 

“What did I do to deserve such a beautiful treat hm?”

Ally’s words brought a blush to your cheek as you stood hesitantly in front of her, nervous to breach that barrier of professionalism in her workspace. That didn’t last long, however, as she grabbed a hold of your hips and jerked you forward with her hands. 

A dirty little smile lit up her face as she looked up at you from her seat, her hands rubbing into your hips and tracing up further, grazing just under your breasts and caressing the tender flesh. 

“Why don’t you strip that off for me sweetheart?”

Her words made you suddenly feel shy, despite the many other suggestive things that Ally had said to you before. But you couldn’t help it, her sweet words made you warm and hesitant, unbelieving that she was saying such things to you. 

Looking tentatively up into her warm brown eyes you began to unbutton your shirt the rest of the way at her soft and reassuring nod. As the last button slipped from your fingers you watched as Ally’s hands roved over your exposed torso. 

Smoothing her palms over your stomach and around your breasts, her taunting fingers touched everywhere but where you wanted her to. It wasn’t surprising to you, even as you huffed in frustration, Ally had always been a horrible tease even at the best of times. 

“Look at my pretty girl, all dressed up just for me.” 

As Ally spoke she moved up and cupped your breasts in her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently over your peaked nipples. The silk didn’t do much to stop the sensation and a low whine left your lips as she stared hungrily up at you. 

That patience and slowness didn’t last long, however, as Ally leaned her head in and flicked her tongue over the thin silk. Sliding the slick muscle up and enveloping your nipple into her mouth as a moan dropped from your lips, head sliding back at the sensation. 

Ally’s lips closed down and she began to suck, she also held your hips possessively, pulling you close into her figure and between the spread of her legs.

You were just waiting for an invitation to sit in her lap. 

As Ally’s lips parted you were already gasping on the thin air in your lungs as if she had stolen it from your body and made it her own. The brunette smirked up at you as she slowly slid the cups of your lingerie down with her teeth, exposing your taut nipples to the cold air. 

They tightened further upon reveal and Ally’s eyes darkened and she dove back in, sucking the newly exposed nipple hard into her mouth and rolling the pebbled bud between her lips. 

Your hands came up and grasped a hold of her silky brown hair, cupping her head in your hands as you pulled her closer to your chest. 

Ally didn’t seem to agree with that action though as she grabbed a hold of your wrists and held them tight in one hand, immobilized by her firm grip. Her mouth continued to lave over your breasts, trading one for the other and building them up to swollen peaks. 

Eventually, when she had decided that she had satiated her appetite, for now, Ally began to slowly suck and bite the skin around your breasts. Marking mottled purple bites into your skin, as if to say that she was here and this was hers. 

“You don’t mind, do you? I like knowing that my baby is all marked up because of me.” 

You shook your head rapidly at her words, loving the evidence that she had been there staining into your skin for a time. In truth, you had missed the love bites that she would always place on your skin. It was a habit of hers to always decorate some part of you with little bruises and you hadn’t seen any in some time. 

Ally laughed deep in her chest at your fast response, the rough husky tone bringing a burst of wetness to existence between your thighs. As if her lips on your chest hadn’t already done enough of that. 

“Why don’t you take these off for me baby girl? I want to see all of you.” 

The brunette punctuated her statement by cupping your jean-clad core in her hand, a hum coming out of her throat as she felt the damp material sticking to your center. She rubbed your folds gently in her hands and looked up at you with pitch eyes, dilated and hungry. 

Words weren’t needed as you stepped back and slowly stripped the jeans from your hips, sliding them down and over your thighs as you stepped out of the material pooling beneath your feet. 

Ally took in a deep breath at the sight, your core just barely covered by an almost non-existent pair of panties. The fabric that did cover you had already been soaked through, a wet patch resting right above your centre. 

You sat back against her desk, pulling yourself up on to it and spreading your legs wide open for the woman sitting in front of you. Leaning your arms back, you let your body rest on display and took in the response you were getting. 

“Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy Senator? You’ve had such a busy day.” 

Ally smirked as you slid your hand down between your thighs, cupping your centre and rolling your hips down into your palm. Moaning lightly at the slight pressure against your clit. 

“Make it good baby, I want a show.” 

Her words brought a flush to your chest, pink blotches reddening your skin, and showing her very visible and physical effect on you.

It had taken some time for you to be comfortable doing this for Ally, the woman liked to watch and see you come without her even having to touch you. 

You weren’t so shy now, however, as you eagerly pushed your panties down and slid them off of your hips. Stretching your legs open again and showing off your slick centre, already wet and ready for the woman watching. 

“Touch yourself like you would want me to sweetheart, show me what you want.” 

At Ally’s words, your fingers slid down, gliding through the thick wetness spilling out of your pussy. Gathering it up around your fingers you began to slide the wetness all around your centre, touching everywhere but where you needed it the most. 

Even now, as you touched yourself, you couldn’t help but tease like you knew Ally would. You could see that she was smug about that herself as she watched you with parted lips, her tongue flicking out and moistening her soft skin. Eyes barely leaving your centre. 

You met her eyes with yours and she nodded her permission. Your fingers trailed up, the slick sounds filling the empty office, and began to slowly circle your clit. Touches feather-light and barely there. 

“Do you like it when I watch you, baby?” 

Ally spoke and her voice was hoarse, you could tell that she was aroused too as her pupils dilated and her hips jolted up just the slightest bit at the show you were putting on. 

The brunette was usually a possessive thing in bed, always touching you and running her hands everywhere. So for her to be sitting there and holding back right now was an impressive sight. 

You knew that she was just itching you have you against her body, her hands making you come, dipping inside of you and feeling the slick heat that she had caused. 

A moaned “yes,” tumbled out without your permission, your fingers speeding up on your clit just the slightest bit. 

The wet bud pulsed underneath your fingers, practically desperate for release after being denied for so long. 

“That’s my girl, you’re being so good for me.”

Ally was laying the sweet words on thick, knowing how weak you were for any kind of praise that you could get. Her warmth and care extended into verbal form, it was just another reminder of how much she loved you and you her. 

Your fingers sped up and your clit began to ache from the fast pace, you could feel waves of heat filling your core as you edged closer and closer to the peak of an orgasm. 

Just as you were about to come you ripped your fingers back and slid them home inside of yourself, two fingers fully sheathed and surrounded in wet, slick heat. 

“That’s it, baby, give me a taste.” 

Ally’s hand had dropped down to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, she didn’t even try to take them off. Just slipping her hand underneath her panties and sliding against her clit. 

You watched her hand frantically work between her legs, harsh circles being pressed around a tender bundle of nerves. You could tell how turned on she was, not even taking her time for any kind of build-up and just working towards immediate relief. 

Slowly withdrawing your fingers on a moan, you leaned forward and held out your dripping hand to Ally’s mouth. The brunette’s eyes burned deep into you as she took your fingers between her lips, licking up every trace of the arousal that had clung to your digits. 

She returned the favour at the same moment, pulling her hand up and sliding her fingers into your already parted mouth. You moaned at the taste of her, sharp and indescribable, and practically swallowed them as your lips sucked the taste off of her warm digits. 

You desperately wanted more, practically begging her with your eyes for her to allow you to drop down onto your knees and worship her as she deserved. You would have given anything at that moment to be able to part her thighs and lick into her core. 

Ally shook her head in denial, a small smile covering her lips, and as you growled out in protest that smile quickly dropped. 

“Don’t be a brat, if you’re patient you’ll get what you want.”

Her words were stern, leaving no room for argument or denial, and you looked down at the chastisement. A frown pursing your lips and furrowing your brow as you folded your arms across your chest. 

“But I want to eat you out Ally, please.” You begged with a pout on your lips, fake tears shining in your eyes. Sometimes on her softer days, Ally would cave to that look and give you whatever you wanted. 

Today was not one of those days. 

“Get over here, now.” 

The pout was quickly erased from your lips at those words and you moved cautiously forward as the stern look had settled on her face. It wasn’t a mean look or one of anger, just a stalwart determination and unwillingness to bend. 

You couldn’t deny that it turned you on even further. 

Your legs shook a little from almost orgasming and you walked forward delicately as Ally grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you down onto her lap, her thigh arching upwards and digging into your centre. 

A moan rang out as you felt her firm thigh press against your wet and aching core, your hips stuttered and ground down at the feeling of warm skin and tense muscle. 

Ally’s hand shot out and smacked a gentle handprint onto your ass, a warning and a reminder not to act without permission. 

Your hips stilled at the physical reprimand and you whimpered in frustration, your core so hot and wet that it felt almost painful to wait any longer. 

“Not yet,” her eyes dropped down to your hands which rested lightly on your thighs and at that subtle sign your fingers circled back up to your clit. Rubbing lightly beneath taut fingers as you stared directly into Ally’s eyes. 

She watched every micro-expression cross your face, every clench of your brow, or parting of your lips. She watched as your fingers sped up and your mouth remained open as a steady stream of noises drifted out of you. 

And just as you were about to come she took a hold of your hand and stilled it in place, your clit throbbing against the harsh press of your fingers that now remained stationary. 

“Please Ally, please, make me come or let me come I don’t care.” 

The older woman tilted her head up at you, drifting her lips over your jaw and placing wet kisses up to your ear. She nipped down on the lobe and pulled it back between her teeth. 

“It’s my thigh or nothing, I’m not helping you get off.” 

Her words were whispered into your ear, her hot breath tickling the delicate skin and bringing goosebumps up. You shivered at the sensation and rolled your hips down onto her thigh, testing the waters and seeing if she would allow it. 

Ally had no problem with it now as she took both of your wrists in her hand and held them behind your back. She wanted to see your thighs do all of the work, watching the muscles tense and stutter as you ground your pleasure out on her. 

You didn’t even wait for a second to begin as you settled yourself further into her lap, pressing your center down into her thigh and beginning to rock yourself into her. 

The brunette watched with darkened eyes, staring down at your hips moving as you spread all of the slick wetness that she had caused across her thigh. It was hard to get any friction being as wet as you were right now and your pace sped up to no avail. 

A soft whine keened from your throat and Ally leaned forward, her lips covering your chest and her tongue peeking out to lick at your tightened nipple. A broken moan stuttered out at the sensation as you began to grind down harder. 

Ally’s lips parted from your chest on a laugh as she pulled her thigh back the slightest bit, making it harder to grind down, you spread your legs further and bore down as much as you could. 

Despite how difficult the woman was making it you couldn’t help but feel the heat rolling through your stomach at her teasing, the desperation in your actions only spurring Ally on more. 

Her one hand gripped down into your thigh, pushing and pulling you with the motion of your hips. You could finally get enough pressure then and sighed out in pleasure as your clit made contact with her leg, rolling into it at an even pace. 

The coarse material of her pants rubbed up against your sensitive flesh, the material of the jean feeling rough on your clit as it ground down into the fabric. You were so wet that it had already stained a large patch into her pants and you both knew that it wouldn’t be easy to hide. 

Ally’s lips began to kiss and nip at your chest, pressing more marks into your delicate skin as she pressed her thigh tight up into your centre. Her lips had just begun to suck on your breast when you cried out desperately, on the edge of an orgasm again. 

This time Ally allowed it to happen, watching on bated breath as your head tipped and your back arched, your chest pushed out with all of the purple marks exposed. 

She exhaled a shaky breath as she watched you grind down one final time, your hips stuttering and legs shaking as your orgasm crashed through you. 

You were the perfect picture of debauchery as you came, with slicked skin and flushed chest, muscles twitching and cunt leaking more wetness out onto Ally’s thigh. 

The woman below you became ravenous as you came down from the high, barely having a second to adjust to the immense release of pressure as she gripped your hips tightly in her hands. 

Her nails dug in just the slightest bit, enough to leave a bruise later, and she began to work your hips into a grind again. This time at a faster and rougher pace, her thigh bumping up into you on every roll downwards. 

“God, you love it like this, don’t you?”

Ally’s lips were parted and you could see her teeth grind together on occasion as if the pleasure was too great to resist, and you worked your body in time with her demanding hands as she rubbed her thigh into your center. 

If you had trouble getting any friction before it was almost impossible now, with a newfound slick coating Ally’s thigh, the evidence of your orgasm practically painting her clothing. 

As you rolled your hips and followed Ally’s lead you moaned pitifully at the slippery feeling between your thighs, barely able to grind consistently with the wetness making it a difficult task. 

“Clean up my thigh baby girl and then you can come again,” Ally had noticed of course and let go of your wrists and hip. 

Pushing you gently down and onto your knees, she shucked her pants off quickly and began running her fingers through your mussed hair. 

Grabbing a delicate hold she softly leaned you forwards until your lips were even with her legs. 

You looked up at her with pleading eyes until she let you move just an inch more, your tongue slicking up her thigh. Pulling trails of wetness off and down your throat. 

Ally groaned out at the sight and the feeling of your tongue on her, in all truthfulness the woman was practically coming already and you hadn’t even touched her. But the sight and sounds of you brought her close to the edge every time, and the feeling of your tongue on her now made her desperate. 

You made eye contact, staring deeply into her blown pupils, not breaking her line of sight as you mouthed up her thigh. Slowly licking and sucking the wetness away, leaving a trail of saliva instead. 

Feeling bold, you dared to drift your nose up and nuzzle into her centre. You could taste her wetness seeping through her clothes and rubbing up against your lips. 

You felt her hips stutter as you mouthed against her covered core, desperately hoping you could entice her enough to be allowed to have your lips on hers. 

“Please, can I?”

Your mouth remained pressed against her centre as you asked, breathing in air that was filled with the scent of her wet pussy. Moaning desperately you pressed your mouth where you knew her clit was, wanting nothing more than to suckle it gently. 

“Yes, let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use hm?” 

It only took you seconds to respond as you quickly began to work Ally’s clothing down her thighs. 

Only a minute later you were facing her exposed wet centre. Folds glistening under the amount of slick wetness that Ally had produced in the last half an hour. 

Grasping onto her thighs and spreading them gently, your hot mouth wrapped around her clit and the tip of your tongue began to work against the sensitive nub. 

Brushing up slowly, your tongue moved at a glacial pace as you alternated between licking and gently suckling. 

Ally had her hand stuffed in her mouth, biting down on it to muffle the moans that were coming from her lips. She was careful on the off chance that anybody decided to come into the office at the last minute. 

As you continued to eat her out, Ally ground her hips down into your open mouth. Riding her pleasure out while you worked your tongue against her folds, rapidly increasing the pace against her clit. 

A hand tightened itself in your hair, holding you tight and close to Ally’s centre, pressing your face in deeper as you were surrounded by wet heat. 

Ally arched up off of the chair and adjusted her angle so that she could roll her hips more forcefully into your mouth, at this point practically riding your face as you had been riding her thigh earlier in the evening. 

You moaned out into her folds, licking broad strokes desperately, eating her out like it was your sole purpose and at that moment it truly felt like it was.

Your nose nudged up against her clit as your lips trailed down, tongue circling her entrance and gently probing in. The roll of Ally’s hips became more insistent and as she brought her centre down one more time, you licked directly into her pussy. 

Your tongue entered her with no issue and as you licked deeply into her, your fingers coming up to circle her clit in time with the grinding of her hips, you felt her centre begin to clench. 

Ally’s thighs began to shake, she grabbed a great fistful of your hair and held you tight to her centre as you continued to push your tongue in and out of her while she clenched around it. 

Her orgasm burst through her and you could feel it as it happened, her thighs shaking and body tensing, you continued to fuck her through it and felt a huge sigh of relief leaving her on the last few waves. 

Ally’s back hit the chair behind her, shoulders heaving as she took in deep breaths of much-needed air. You watched her from the ground with affection in your eyes, a smile on your slick wet mouth. 

You gave her a moment to gather herself before returning to the space between her thighs, licking up any remnants of the orgasm that remained lingering on her lips.

Ally moaned out a gentle sound of relief as if all of the tension had left her body, and you thought that perhaps it had after the past few stressful, sexless, weeks.

“You did so good baby, my good girl.”

A shiver ran through your body at her words and you felt your nipples harden once more as a wave of arousal passed through you.

Your eyes pleaded up at her, begging for another orgasm, hoping that she would treat you just one more time after making her come. You were in luck as Ally pulled you back up and into her lap with a warm and loving look in her eyes. 

“Back onto my thigh sweetheart,” a pout lit up your lips as you looked at her, hoping that perhaps you had earned at least a finger either in you or on your clit. 

Ally just smirked back, knowing that you loved grinding yourself out on her thigh even if you pretended otherwise. 

And she was right, as you mounted her thigh once more a groan spilt out as you eagerly began shifting your hips. Your centre spread wide open and clit in direct contact with her thigh. 

There was something about the way that Ally looked at you as you got yourself off on top of her that always sent you wild, waves of heat pulsing through you no matter where you were or what was happening. 

Ally always lingered and watched, taking in every detail and her brown eyes would light up with a dirty little fire. She was so proud that you could come for her without her even needing to touch you with her hands.

She loved it so much that there were often nights like this, where you messily ground yourself down onto her and came over and over again without prompting. Listening to her muttered words of praise and dirty mumblings as she guided your rolling hips and drenched centre to its next orgasm. 

It didn’t take long this time for you to come, having been so pent up from being able to eat Ally out. Your centre was practically dripping down onto her thigh, every roll of your hips sent you further into a whirlwind of pleasure. 

Ally’s hands grasped the cheeks of your ass tight, holding on and bringing you down harder. Her lips were kissing their way up your neck, tongue delving out and licking strips, eventually settling on a harsh bite to your shoulder. 

Her teeth digging in and marking you. 

That was what finally set you off and as you ground down for the last time you felt your body tense, stomach clenching in pleasure, as a trickle of wetness escaped you. 

You moaned out in her arms, digging your nails into her sides as you held her close to you, her teeth still bared and biting into your shoulder as you came. 

Dragging out the orgasm as long as you could, your hips finally stilled a few moments later as you dropped your head on Ally’s shoulder with an exhausted huff. 

Ally laughed at the sound and curled her arms around you, pulling you into a tight and warm hug as she kissed the side of your head. 

Her lips lingered for a moment as she nuzzled her nose there as well, the simple affection making your heart ache. 

“Thank you so much sweetheart, this was a wonderful surprise.” 

Her kind words were punctuated by a squeeze of her arms around you, she withdrew her arms and grasped your face in her palms. Holding you so delicately as she met your eyes with love and wonder. 

You knew that you would have the same look on your face as you stared back, a silly smile crossing your lips as you barely held in a laugh. You pulled down one of her hands, holding it in the palm of your own and dropping a kiss to its centre before climbing off of Ally. 

“Do you have any more work to do?” 

As you spoke you helped her pull her pants back up as she buttoned her shirt back together, she did the same to you not even a moment later as you got dressed as well. It wouldn’t do to stay naked in her very public office after all. 

“Nothing that can’t wait.” 

Ally wrapped her arms around you from behind, cradling her head in your shoulder as you gathered up the remnants of whatever remained on the floor from your passionate session. 

“Good because I have another surprise waiting at home,” 

Ally’s eyes raked over your body as you spoke, a salacious grin once again lighting up her face as she squeezed your hips in her hands. 

“Oh? More of this?”

Her question made you laugh and you did so loudly as you turned around to face her, tossing her jacket over while you grabbed her work bag and slung it over your shoulder. 

“If you’d like, but more so in the candlelit dinner, bubble bath, and massage way.” 

Ally’s face softened, her eyes warming even more as she leaned forward and grasped your hand in hers. A look of gratitude overcame her as she pulled you in for a kiss. 

Your lips met softly as you slowly backed her towards the door, hoping to start on your Relax Ally plan sooner rather than later. Though she did seem a lot less stressed now, an orgasm later. 

“That sounds perfect sweetheart,” 

Ally followed you out of the room, huge grins covering both of your faces. As you settled into the car to go home you had never felt more thankful for the beautiful woman smiling over at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
